chronicles_of_edenfandomcom-20200213-history
Lylyian
Lylyian was an arachne with a kind and loving heart, greatly contrasting the majority of her race. She was the wife of VelRyan Avelrian and the mother of Bermuda, both whom she loved with all her heart. Together with her husband they became the headmaster and headmistress of Shadow's Refuge at the base of Red Peak which, upon being discovered by the couple, was in need of those willing to run the sanctuary for both man and monster. Appearance Though dead, Lylyian's image is immortalized in the silver locket VelRyan carries around his neck. Lylyian is shown to have long silver hair with two braids running down the sides and a red bow behind her head, the same one Bermuda wears in the present day. Her clothes consisted of a blue shawl with swirling gold embroidery on the ends. Like her daughter, her spider carapace is black with neon green angular lining. Personality A majority of the arachne seen in the world of Eden are cruel and uncaring, even towards their own children. Lylyian, however, was, to use VelRyan's words, "an angel." Kind, loving, and nothing like how her kind usually are, she cared about life and one day met and fell in love with a human, VelRyan Avelrian. Lylyian's dream in life was to help others, regardless of whether they were human or monster. Together with her loving husband they oversaw the sanctuary of Shadow's Refuge where all are cared for without prejudice. There she befriended and worked with Syliandanchevas and Vale. Her Selfless Sacrifice One sad day, a giant butterfly came to Shadow's Refuge, carrying at what was first thought to be a bad stomach flu. It turned out to be something far worse: a rare and dangerous disease called Velaprean Exi, which only inflicts monsters belonging to insect classes. The poor butterfly and her entire grove died from the contagious virus, but not before contracting it to Lylyian and her daughter, Bermuda. The days that followed were dreadful. Constant pain, no appetite, vomiting blood. Desperate to save his beloved wife and daughter, VelRyan worked with Vale to gather the ingredients needed cure the awful disease, searching all day and night without rest. Unfortunately, the ingredients are hard to find, as such Syliandanchevas only managed to create enough medicine for one patient. Lylyian wasted not a second in giving her daughter the antidote, making her drink it down. Knowing her end was near, and in spite of how much pain she felt, she graced her loved ones with a kind smile, and kept it until the end. She's remembered with loyalty by Vale and Syliandanchevas, both who cared very much for her. She was a loving mother and a woman who left behind a legacy that lives on in her husband and daughter: the former who wears a wedding ring and a locket, and the latter who wears her red bow in loving memory. Quotes Syliandanchevas: "Lylyian. She was a wonderful arachne. So kind and loving, so generous and thoughtful with others. Nothing like the arachne you children have seen or heard about, I'm sure. She and VelRyan were so happy together, and they raised a beautiful girl in this world. I do miss her so much. I wish she were here with us still." Act XI, Ch.16 VelRyan: "I loved that woman with all my heart and I will continue to do so until the day we're reunited. She certainly proved it during her life, but now she is without a doubt an angel in the heavens." Act XI, Ch.16 __FORCETOC__ Category:Characters Category:Arachne